


Some things are meant to be

by Kaylieshorthalts



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylieshorthalts/pseuds/Kaylieshorthalts
Summary: Scanlan honestly never thought he would be getting married. Love was something that existed only in the fairytales his mother used to read him... But here he was. Standing at the end of the aisle, anxiously waiting for the doors to open.(Or, I write a short fic where my faves get to be happy)





	Some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my fic! This is my first work in this, and I felt like Pikelan needed some more love ^^ I`ve never written either character before, so I hope the characterisation is alright :) (Also posted on my tumblr scanmanshorthalt.tumblr.com)

She’s _beautiful._

Scanlan is almost taken aback by it - his breath hitches and there, from the far door, she enters - and she is stunning.

The music is loud - thunderous, almost, but unheard. All he can see, all he can think is _Pike, Pike, Pike._ She walks through those doors and there are hundreds of words that course through Scanlan’s mind, but none of them could possibly do her justice.

Her dress is simple - it falls to the floor and trails maybe a foot behind her. Lace curls around her arms, and her white hair is done up in two buns at the top of her head. Scanlan is certain Vax had a hand in it.

Scanlan was fine until their eyes met. Until she smiled so widely that her cheeks would surely be sore. Until his friends in the audience were wiping their eyes and grinning just as excitedly. Until he noticed the empty chair, left for his mother.

Pike had said she’d be proud. That she’d be happy. Scanlan knew she was right.

He was happy, too. So happy in fact that his eyes had begun to blur, and Pike’s infectious grin had caught on.

She seemed to walk for miles. Like - like some kind of montage from a movie. Like some kind of celebrity, turning heads and earning delighted gasps as she walks the red carpet.

He didn’t think he would cry. But here he was - crying with such profound happiness that he never wanted it to end.

Time starts again as Pike moves in front of him, takes his hand and squeezes it gently in her own.

“Hey,” Scanlan whispers through a teary smile.

“Hey Scanlan,” He looks down at the floor - before noticing that, beneath the dress, one of Pike’s feet sticks out a little.

“You’re not wearing any shoes,” They laugh, and Pike looks down at her feet.

“Yeah, the heels were too hard to walk in.”

It was only when both his hands were firmly intertwined with Pike’s that they finally stop trembling. Every ounce of anxiousness and worry melts away as they meet each other’s gaze.

They say ‘I do’ and Pike’s huge grin is back, as are Scanlan’s tears. They kiss - and it’s just like that first time all over again. Just like the moment where they both realised that they were truly, extraordinarily in love. May this kiss last forever - because neither wanted it to ever end.

It did, however, end - and Scanlan wraps his arms around Pike’s neck, burying his face in an attempt at not letting anyone else see him cry (but they did, they totally did, Grog will never let him live it down).

“I love you,” he whispers into her shoulder, “I love you so much,”

“I love you, too” Pike quietly replies, her voice, too, beginning to waver. “I’m so happy,”

Scanlan looks up, staring right back into her eyes, and smiles. “Yeah, I am too,”


End file.
